<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster in Plain Sight by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055132">Monster in Plain Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bittersweet Ending, CEO Asami Sato, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Gyms, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love at First Sight, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mind Manipulation, Out of Character, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Yandere, Yandere Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yandere Asami Sato x Korra]</p><p>Asami Sato was already insane but seeing her made her even more insane. </p><p>READ THE TAGS!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster in Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami Sato had just gotten out of the asylum as she was put there after her mental breakdown during her class during college. She was given medicines but she stayed away from them because she didn't trust the people that gave them to her. She knew what the medicine did to her and she didn't like it. If she wasn't meant to be nomral, then she wouldn't dare medicine that would make her act normal. She was in a gym, running on a treadmill as she huffed and huffed as she made sure that her breathing was even as she ran onto the workout equipment. She was running very quickly as well as she could handle the high speed. Asami kept her gaze down as she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone but then, her gaze got caught unto a young woman that had dark skin and light blue eyes. The slightly younger woman was lifting weights and Asami felt a smile spread across her face before she quickly switched her gaze down to the treadmill she was still running on. What Asami didn't know was that the woman had caught her staring and was now blushing at the attention she had received from the other woman. </p><p>It was later in the month and Asami was getting attracted to the cute woman who lifted weights every time she went to the gym and she still didn't know the girl's name. <em>I need to know her name but I don't want her to think I'm creepy. </em>Asami thought as she smiled at the woman. When the woman had gotten finished with lifting weights for the day, she turned to look at Asami and she bushed at the pretty girl and Asami smiled at the attention that the girl was giving her. "What's your name, cutie?" Asami asked, wanting to say the other woman's name once she knew it. </p><p>"K-korra. Who are you?" Korra spoke to Asami and Asami nearly melted from the sound of Korra's voice. Her voice sounded comforting and smooth, something that Asami loved the moment Korra spoke. Asami's eyes brightened up as she answered Korra's question. </p><p>"I'm Asami. Asami Sato, at your service." Asami spoke as her green eyes twinkled at the sight of Korra's soft smile. She didn't know why looking at the girl's smile made her so, so happy but later on, Asami had figured it out. </p><p>Later on was two months later, where Asami and Korra had gotten closer to each other. Asami's developed extremely strong love for the younger girl and she wanted the girl to herself and she wanted to keep her to herself as she didn't want anyone else to see how perfect her Korra was. Despite loving Korra very much, Asami didn't force the girl into anything sexual as she noticed how shy Korra really was. Korra put on a brave face but she was really shy when it came to certain things and it made Asami love her more because she was the only one allowed to see that side of Korra. It was very clear to Asami that Korra trusted her and that made Asami so happy because it made her plan easier to put to action. </p><p>Asami invited Korra over to her house after the two had worked out together and one drugged meal later, Korra was safety locked away in the basement of Asami's house. When the girl had opened her eyes, she groaned from the slight headache she had and she went to rub her head when she heard soft <em>clanking</em>. At first, she was confused but then she looked down at herself to see that her wrists and ankles had been chained to the wall and she gasped in shock when she noticed Asami's shadow coming down the stairs to greet her. </p><p>The woman had a plate of food. "Good morning, Korra? Did you have a nice sleep?" Asami asked, a smile on her face but the smile made Korra flinch back in fear because she knew what that smile meant and it scared her. She had seen that smile on her aunt's face. <em>Obey me and I won't hurt you. </em>Korra shuddered at the smile. She had seen that smile one too many times and she didn't want to end up dead. She decided to obey Asami so she could continue living.  </p><p>"Yes, I did. Thank you, Asami." Korra spoke softly as she didn't want to enrage Asami and the woman's face softened as she noticed that Korra was trying to calm herself down and she bent down to look into the girl's eyes. </p><p>"You're welcome, my dear. I've made you breakfast and if you don't attempt to escape from me in a month, I will let you back upstairs." Asami tells Korra and the girl nodded in her fear as she didn't want to make the woman angry and she knew that even trying to fight back would make the woman irate and she didn't want to make the woman even slightly irritated. </p><p>"Thank you for breakfast." Korra spoke on autopilot, wanting to ease the irritation on Asami's face but Korra didn't realize that the irritation wasn't directed at her but she was still acting on autopilot so she wouldn't get hurt by the woman. That was when Asami had noticed that Korra was giving her a look of fear and she turned her face towards the mirror that was there to see that she was looking so homicidal angry and she relaxed her facial expression. <em>I didn't mean to scare her. </em>Asami thought with guilt squeezing her heart. </p><p>Asami left the plate of food in front of Korra and she went back upstairs to do more paperwork for her company. Korra stared at the food for a while before her stomach grumbled and she ate just to make sure that she wouldn't get sick. </p><p>That was their daily routine. </p><p>Asami would bring food down to Korra and make conversation with her and Korra would respond back and then Asami would have to leave to do work. There would be times that she would have to leave the house and during those times, she would cuddle with Korra until the girl had fallen asleep and she would leave when the girl was deeply asleep. </p><p>It wasn't until the police had gotten noticed that Korra was last seen with Asami that they had became suspicious of the woman and unfortunately, it had taken them six months to realize that something was wrong. </p><p>Unfortunately, it had taken six months for Korra to start saying that she had loved Asami back and Asami was elastic. She had allowed Korra to move upstairs since the girl had obeyed her during her first month there with Asami but she wasn't allowed to do much. She was allowed to walk around the house, watch TV and spend time with Asami but other than that, she wasn't allowed to cook. Korra didn't mind not being allowed to cook as she knew that Asami just wanted her safe. </p><p>She never complained when Asami need her to go to the room because she knew that Asami wanted to keep her safe from scary people. </p><p>Korra understood that Asami loved her. </p><p>Korra understood that Asami did everything for her and she was grateful for that.</p><p>So, why did she feel like something was wrong?</p><p>The young woman had gotten her answer when police had stormed Asami's house, looking for the woman. Asami wasn't at the house at the moment and there were strangers in the house. Korra panicked as she knew that Asami would be so angry at her for letting people look around the house. She knew that Asami would be angry at her for letting another woman touch her, even if the woman was looking for bruises but Korra didn't know that she had simply stared at the woman who was looking over her. The woman then gasped in horror but Korra didn't notice as she was now playing with a stuffed animal that Asami had allowed her to have. "She's not responding to me. I don't think she knows anything anymore. She looks so broken, so <em>lost</em>." The woman spoke as she hugged the now crying Korra, knowing that the younger woman didn't know why she was crying. </p><p>"That's proof that Asami had her for so long." Another person spoke and for a moment, Korra had heard Asami's voice but then a sickening <em>THUD </em>was heard and Korra took her final look at Asami as she screamed at the sight of her dead <em>lover</em>. Korra screamed and screamed until her throat went raw. </p><p>The police had Korra checked into another mental institution that was different from the one that Asami had been sent to and they gave the staff there explicit directions about what they should do to help the now broken woman. </p><p>Korra merely stared at the same four white walls. </p><p>She was safe but permanently broken. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>